Cyd's Story
by Milli2011
Summary: Sorry this is an old story that I never got round to publishing...this is an alternate to series 21 the episode where Cyd gets bitten by a snake...disclamer- copyright characters of Casualty...please read and review...take note this is my first story


Within the hour word of Cyd had spread and Cyd's paramedic colleagues, including Jeff, stood around outside resus waiting for news. They parted like the Red Sea as Dixie and Greg sprinted back in with a small round box.

"Got it" Dixie panted as she handed the box to Guppy.

He opened it hurriedly and took out the syringe that was in the box. He gently put the needle in and Cyd yelped. Dixie stood helplessly watching, trying to catch her breath. Cyd's monitor beeped.

"That's it Cyd. Breathe through it" Guppy encouraged.

"BP is ninety-seven over sixty-six. Pulse is one hundred" Charlie commented watching the monitor.

Suddenly the monitor beeped and Cyd fell unconscious. Guppy and Charlie rushed in to help. Charlie started resuscitation.

"Come on Cyd, fight though it" Charlie said as Guppy pumped a round of adrenaline though the system.

Dixie rushed over and held Cyd's hand.

"Come on kiddo. I can't fight the against the world without you" Dixie said.

Suddenly she felt something in her pocket. She put her hand in to find Cyd's lucky stone. She placed in between Cyd's hand and her own as Charlie kept fighting to save her life. Greg and Andrea came in to watch but Greg found it hard to bear.

"Charging at two hundred" Guppy said placing the paddles to Cyd's chest.

He looked around to make sure everyone was clear. Dixie let go of Cyd's hand. The paddles make Cyd jump as a surge of electricity ran through her body. Charlie continued with resuscitation.

"Come on Cyd please live" Dixie whispered taking Cyd's hand again. She stroked her head and whispered in her ear.

"Charlie…" Guppy said gently with a nod.

Charlie wouldn't give up, not yet. He kept going before looking at the faces of his colleagues who held in thier tears. Evenually with a sigh Charlie stepped away.

"Time of death…18.50" Guppy said solemnly looking at the clock on the wall.

Charlie turned off the monitor that signalled Cyd had gone. Dixie broke down in a fit of tears that streamed down her face. From seeing her pale face and hollow eyes staring to the ceiling, a tear trickled down Greg's cheek and Andrea tried to comfort him. Greg shrugged her off. Hearing the news Jeff came in and Dixie ran to him crying. She buried her head against his chest in sobs of tears.

In the hour that followed Cyd's death, Dixie never left Cyd's side. Cyd was moved to a room on her own and outside those who knew her made a tribute of flowers at the A+E doors. Dixie could just see the the cold blue inky sky through the window, somewhere between the dark blue of night and pale colours of dawn. Everything was quiet.

"You and me against the world…I guess it's just me against the world now kiddo" Dixie said softly into Cyd's ear. She unfolded a piece of paper to show a transfer letter.

"Suppose I was waiting for the right moment to tell you that I was accepted to transfer" Dixie whispered. She folded up the piece of paper and put it back in her pocket.

A week later after Cyd's funeral, Jeff and Greg sat on the step of an ambulance parked up in the bay. Dixie was packing boxes of what could be salvaged from Cyd's locker. They weren't in uniform but took comfort from being there. Dixie threw in Cyd's lucky stone with her spare uniform, necklace and other bits and bobs that Cyd once owned. Jeff got up and took the stone out of the box again.

"If you're sure about this transfer, you keep that. Cyd would want you to have it" Jeff said giving the stone to Dixie. She reluctantly took it and put it in her pocket.

Greg got up. There was tears falling from his eyes. He let out a shaky sigh as he put his hands in his coat pockets. They walked out to the yard. It was another sunny day in Holby and people continued with their day, not knowing what had gone on a matter of hours before. A new wind whistled though the trees, birds chirped and everything was at peace.

"I don't think I can go on" Dixie admitted, tears filling her eyes as she watched the cars and people drift by. Jeff gave her a hug.

"You can and we will" Jeff told her. Jeff and Greg turned and headed back towards the common room. Dixie stood watching the sunset. As she did she saw a familiar person standing in the distance watching her before fading into the sunset and from that moment on Dixie knew things would never be the same again…


End file.
